


within these walls

by narada-talis (sarensen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Purring Keith (Voltron), finger sucking as a metaphor for...other things, prosthetic worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis
Summary: It coaxes a low groan from one of them - Keith isn’t sure who. His stomach flutters, heat pooling low. The thick prosthetic finger slides out of his mouth, and Keith feels spit pooling on his bottom lip, dripping a long trail down his chin.





	within these walls

The seam where the metal of Shiro’s new prosthetic joins his shoulder is sensitive. It’s mostly healed by now, Altean energy from Allura’s crystal aiding the process, but it’s very sensitive to the touch.

Keith knows this, and wields the fact like a weapon.

It tastes sharp, a biting kind of flavor that dances over the top of his tongue and tickles the inside of his cheeks. The metal is smooth, warm; the skin rough and scarred and precious.

He shifts on Shiro’s thighs, closer, and kisses the hollow just beneath his collarbone. His knees dig into the couch alongside Shiro’s hips. He flattens his tongue over the seam, and revels in Shiro’s full-body twitch.

Shiro watches from under hooded eyes, shaking. His massive prosthetic hand is buried in Keith’s hair. When Keith drags his lower lip over a particularly sensitive scar, mechanical fingers tighten in his hair and pull. It borders on the edge of painful. The sensation ripples down Keith’s spine, pooling hot in his belly.

He lets Shiro drag his head away, looking up to meet his eyes. Shiro’s flushed, the scar on his nose standing out in stark contrast.

“Okay?” Keith asks, touching Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro nods. “Just… just give me a moment.”

Keith hugs his arms around Shiro, letting his head rest on his other shoulder. Shiro’s breathing hard, heartbeat fast where Keith presses against him. Keith flushes with pleasure to think he was the cause.

Shiro nuzzles his hair. “You’re doing it again.”

Keith pauses, then hides his face in Shiro’s neck with an embarrassed groan.

Shiro chuckles, squeezing his waist lightly. “It’s okay. You know I like it when you purr.”

Keith makes the vocal equivalent of a keyboard smash. Now that his attention is drawn to it, he can feel it: a deep rolling vibration all the way through his chest and straight into his tailbone, pronounced in all the places his body touches Shiro’s.

It’s part of who he is, now. He knows he’s going to have to get used to the way his body has changed since the explosion - not noticeable, Shiro assures him, unless you know where to look: the purring, the eyes, the teeth. Today, however, is not that day. He needs a distraction.

He lifts his head, swooning in for a kiss. Shiro goes pliant beneath him with a low groan. The room is completely dark but for the blue glow of Shiro’s arm; it heightens Keith’s other senses. Shiro smells like the inside of the Atlas. His mouth is warm and wet, and he tastes like Hunk’s cinnamon cookies. Keith sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and–

“Ah, Keith!” Shiro pulls away, using his human hand to push Keith back lightly. Keith can’t help the needy sound that escapes his throat. He fixes Shiro with a disgruntled look.

Shiro touches his own bottom lip. His finger comes away bloody.

Keith grimaces lightly, pressing his tongue to the tips of his sharpened incisors unconsciously. “Sorry…”

“No. It’s okay.” Shiro leans in for another kiss, more carefully this time. “Just still getting used to it.”

Keith lets his eyes slip shut; that makes two of them. Shiro’s hand settles back in his hair, a heavy weight. When he pulls on it lightly it hurts in just the right way. Keith’s body lights up.

He pushes Shiro back, tugging on the prosthetic until it comes away. His fingers don’t quite completely meet around the wrist. The sight makes his breath stop.

He locks eyes with Shiro, taking one metal finger between his lips. It’s almost as thick as two of his own, and heavy on his tongue.

Shiro makes a sound too small and fragile for him. Keith wonders how much he can feel; if his nerves are lighting up the same way Keith’s are. He sucks the finger deeper into his mouth, till it’s buried to the last knuckle and Shiro’s palm rests against his chin.

The metal is warm and soft, it tastes like almonds. And it tingles, gently; softer than an electrical shock, but with a clear current.

He wonders what it would feel like inside him. The thought wrings a quiet whine from him; from the way Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, Keith wonders if he’s thinking the same thing.

He squeezes Shiro’s wrist slightly, pulling back until just the tip of his large finger rests against his bottom lip. Shiro’s face is outlined in blue-silver, shadows dancing on his cheeks as his face twists with pleasure. He shifts beneath him with a needy, insistent moan - Keith understands that he’s asking permission, and tilts his head back lightly so Shiro can move his hand freely. The finger pushes back between his lips, curling to press lightly down on his tongue.

It coaxes a low groan from one of them - Keith isn’t sure who. His stomach flutters, heat pooling low. The thick prosthetic finger slides out of his mouth, and Keith feels spit pooling on his bottom lip, dripping a long trail down his chin. He’s too hot. His heart is beating as if he’s run a mile.

As the pad of the finger slips over his bottom lip, he bites down lightly, feeling his teeth scrape against metal.

Shiro grunts, guttural and straight from the stomach. The way he says Keith’s name is hoarse, as though he’s been screaming.

It’s intoxicating.

Keith aches for him,  _with_  him, his whole body on fire.

He feels Shiro’s huge thighs twitch between his legs, then feels his entire body go tense.

Keith nuzzles into his neck, careful not to let his too-sharp incisors cut into the delicate skin there. He presses full-body against Shiro as he rides it out.

Seeing him like this, undone and out of control, is incredible. Keith wants to etch it on the backs of his eyelids.

When Shiro finally gets his breathing back under control, he squeezes Keith to him, murmuring into his hair, “god, I love you  _so_  much.”

Keith flushes, embarrassed to feel himself purr loudly. “Even with the… teeth?”

“Are you kidding?” Shiro murmurs, voice languid and lazily stroking Keith’s back. “Especially the teeth. How did I get so lucky?”

Keith smiles to himself, chest tingling with happiness.

 _Shiro_  isn’t the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [reblog this on tumblr](https://narada-talis.tumblr.com/post/179975112605/within-these-walls) if you like!


End file.
